Wie konnte es so weit kommen?
by dummeranfaenger
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Devimon - Lesen! (Please R&R!)


Digimonfanart by digimonfan  
  
Ich liege auf der Krankenstation. Die Ärtze sagen, ich werde nicht mehr lange Leben. Wie konnte es nur soweit mit mir kommen?  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich das böse Devimon wurde. Ich wurde damals von meinen Eltern als Baby-digimon ausgesetzt. Ich wuchs in der Gosse auf und entwickelte einen tief sitzenden Hass, der irgendwann durchbrach. Lange wütete ich in der Digiwelt; ich tat vielen Digimon schreckliches an. Bis sich alles auf einmal änderte. Irgendwann... ich weiß nicht mehr wann... kamen auf einmal diese Digiritter. Ich kämpfte gegen sie und starb am ende. Das Digimon, was mich umbrachte, starb ebenfals... ich werde nie den Anblick seines Partners, TK, vergessen, wie er weinte, ein kleines Häufchen elend. Ich schämte mich abgrundtief, aber ich war zu feige um sie zu zeigen. Irgendwie konnte und wollte ich mein altes Image nicht am Ende abschütteln. Wie konnte ich nur damals sollche Dinge tun? Wie konnte es damals nur so weit mit mir kommen? Ich weiß es nicht. Es wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Als ich starb, starb ich irgendwie falsch. Ich wurde in einen großen, schwarzes Loch gesaugt. Dort dachte ich lange Zeit nach und faste einen Endschluss: Wenn ich hier wieder rauskomm, dann werde ich nie wieder solche Dinge tun wie damals! Ich wartete nd wartete und wartete... Bis auf einmal der Strudel wieder geöfnet wurde. Ich dachte damals: Jetzt wird alles gut! Weit gefehlt. Ich sah auf einmal ein großes Gebäude über mir. Heute weiß ich, dass es eine Festung war. Die Festung des Digimonkaisers. Auf einmal spürte ich, wie mein Körper auf einmal regelrecht auseinandergeschnitten wurde. Ich rette mich in letzter Sekunde in den Datenbereich in mir, der nach oben zur Festung gezogen wurde. Und dort endstand Chimeramon. Ich wurde ein Bestandteil von diesem scheuslichen Wesen. Und auf einmal wurde mir bewust, das ich keine Kontrolle mehr über mich hatte. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Chimeramon machte mit mir, was es wollte, ich war ja ein Bestandteil von Chimeramon. Ich musste hilflos mit zusehen, wie ich, vom Digimonkaiser benutzt, Städte vernichtete, Digimon umbrachte... Es war schrecklich. Und dann kam der Tag, an dem ich mitsamt Chimeramon wieder starb. Ich flüchtete mit letzter Kraft in diese Welt. Ich landete an einem Ort namens "Hyspnos". Das ist eine Art Stadt, die vom Rest dieser Welt angekopelt ist; hier leben die Ausgestoßenden. Es sind Leute wie ich, die ähnliches oder auch ganz anderes durchgemacht haben. Ein bunter Haufen. Sie nahmen mich freundlich auf. Aber dann stellte sich heraus, das ich totkrank bin. Da ich den größten Teil meines Körpers im schwarzen Loch zurücklassen musste, bin ich nicht mehr "Vollständig". Nach ausen hin sehe ich ganz normal aus. Aber das ist nur Trug. Ich kann jederzeit sterben. Und jetzt liege ich hier. Aber jetzt reichts mir: Ich werde diesen fiesen Digimonkaiser ermorden, bevor ich sterbe!  
  
Ich steige aus meinem Bett und gehe zum Zentralcomputer. Und hier gehe ich in die Welt, wo der Digimonkaiser lebt. Ken heißt er mit echtem Namen. Ken Ichijouji. Dieser Name erfüllt mich mit Hass. Er ist nicht mehr der Digimonkaiser, schon einige Wochen nicht mehr. Er hat angeblich alle seine Fehler eingesehen. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich laufe so lange, bis ich ihn finde. Ich endlocke einigen Passanten, die sich vor mir erschrecken, Ken's Adresse ab. Ich finde sie. Ich laufe ganz leise bis zu seinem Zimmer; Ich finde es auf anhieb. Und da liegt er. Er sieht anders aus als Damals. Aber ich erkenne ihn wieder. Ich scheiche mich an ihn heran. Und er wacht auf. Er sieht mich an und erschrickt. "Wer bist du?" fragt er ängstlich. -"Erkennst du mich nicht wieder?" Er sieht mich lange an und nickt auf einmal:"Aber was willst du von mir?" -"Mich bei dir rächen". -"Aber warum?" Und ich sage ihm alles. Als ich fertig bin, Fragt er zu mir: "Und was willst du jetzt tuhen?" -"Dich töten." Er schweigt und dann "OK, habe es verdient." Ich gehe auf ihn zu... und ich kann es nicht tun. Ich senke den Blick. Er sieht mich mitleidig an. Und dann genau in diesem Augenblick spüre ich, dass ich gleich sterben werde. 


End file.
